Harry Potter after the final Battle
by Emmeline.S
Summary: Just a couple of chapters about what i think happens over the next moth or two after the Final Battle in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Rated M just in case, but its mostly T.
1. A Family no less

_This story takes place after the final battle in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,_

_Obviously i dont own any of the characters._

Chapter 1, A family no less.

A month had passed since the final battle. But a lot had happened in that month. The deaths of the fighters, close family members were grieved and mourned by the whole world. The ones that hit the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione the most, were the deaths of Fred, Tonks and Remus.

The day after the battle, Harry and Ginny visited Andromeda. Both grieving, but putting on brave faces. Harry knocked on the door to Andromeda's house, and when she opened the door, watched the witch absolutely crumble at the site of them on the doorstep, without her daughter and son-in-law.

"There gone, aren't they" she whispered and she stumbled backwards to let them in.

Harry nodded his head sadly, as tears spilled from the witches eyes. Ginny crossed the threshold and put her arm around the older witch.

"They died fighting for each other, for Teddy" Ginny told her and then led Andromeda towards the living room and onto the lounge. Harry walked in and saw a white basinet in the middle of the room.

Teddy's basinet. He walked over to it slowly and gathered the little baby in his arms. His hair at the moment was blue, and he stared at Harry with curiosity and love. Harry cuddled the baby closer to his chest and the witches on the lounge quieted to listen to what Harry was about to say.

"Hi Teddy, im uncle Harry, your godfather, I knew your parents well, especially your father who was like an uncle to me" Harry whispered then took a big breath and vowed, " I know what its like to lose your parents, I grew up without love or any memories of them, I promise you Teddy that I will always show you love, and always be there for you, to tell you about your parents, to look after you, to help you, to love you and to just be there for you, I love you Teddy Lupin." He smiled down at Teddy, as he reached up to grab his chin, Harry gave a watery chuckle as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Ginny stood up and put one arm around Harry's shoulders and her other hand stroking teddy's hair. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and whispered to Teddy, " Hi Teds, im aunty Ginny, and I promise to be there as well, whenever and whatever you need, I love you Teddy.

Harry and Ginny looked into each others eyes, and new that the time when they were separated was now no more, and that their feelings for each other had only intensified, and as if sealing the deal their lips met for one sweet kiss.

Andromeda stood up and came over encircling all three of them as best she could in her arms, knowing that though tragedy had struck, and that Teddy had lost his parents, she knew that he would never be loved any less, and that he would always have the chance to learn stories of his mother and father from her, Harry and Ginny. And they all stood staring at the little baby that they all loved dearly, and brought together another family, not a family that shared the same blood, but a family no less.


	2. Someday

_This chapter is only small, but i had to put in about the funeral, and it wasn't something that i wanted to long, i will make up for it either with a longer chapter or more chapters._

_And of course i dont own the characters._

Three days later and Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Teddy and the Weasleys all gathered around four headstones in the cemetery at Godric Hollow. Lying side by side was Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, and next to Remus was Sirius Black and Fred Weasley.

"I know Sirius died a couple years ago, but he still deserves a headstone, something for him to be remembered by." Harry whispered into Ginny's hair, who was snuggled into his chest crying softly. She just nodded hair head silently, crying even more, Harry put an arm around her and pulled her even closer. Harry read the headstones quietly, not sure weather he was saying it to himself or to Ginny,

"Remus Lupin, Beloved father, husband, son and friend one out of three of the true marauders, Nymphadora Lupin, beloved mother, wife, daughter and friend. Sirius Black, Beloved godfather and friend, one out of three of the true marauders. Fred Weasley, beloved brother, son and friend."

Harry smiled as he went through he's memories of them all, knowing that the memories were all he had left, and again, let the tears flow down his cheeks. Harry and Ginny silently left the group of crying mourners and walked a little way down, until they found the grave they wanted. James Potter. Harry bent down and with his wand engraved neatly, one out of three of the true marauders.

He stood back up and clung to Ginny and they cried silently, and eventually the rest of the group came down to see the addition to James' headstone and all cried for Lily and James Potter.

Harry whispered quietly, still everyone heard "This isn't goodbye forever, we will join them someday. We will be with our family again."

And everyone cried, and thought Harry's words over, realising that they were true and that they would join them again someday.

_I fogot to say in the first chapter that i will be updating this story whenever i can, i check my emails everyday, so your reviews will keep on reminding me, this chapter came quicker because i had _

_some time off school sick, but some other chapters might not come so quick, anyway enjoy and please review._


	3. Welcome home

Teddy's hands clamped around Harry's two fingers as he shakily stood on his legs and gazed up at Harry in complete trust and stumbled forward letting go of Harry's hands and instead throwing his arms round his legs. Harry chuckled and pulled him into his arms.

It had been two weeks since the final battle, and everyone was slowly getting over the deaths of their loved ones, even Harry who was now truly getting over Sirius's death as well as Fred, Remus and Tonks.

Ginny was chuckling watching Harry help Teddy stumble around the room. They were at the burrow, but Harry was making plans to move into 12 Grimmauld Place along with Teddy. Harry was thrilled at Teddy living with him, but at first was a bit unsure about taking him away from Andromeda, even at her insistence.

But she had said that Harry had a lot more to offer Teddy, and would be able to help him understand and accept what happened to his parents, Harry would be able to help Teddy understand his parents deaths more when he started asking questions about them, and both Harry and Andromeda knew it, And even though Andromeda tried not to show it, all the deaths had taken a toll on her health, and she needed time to recover before she had to look after a kid full time.

So as Harry started taking up the role of a father, Ginny took up the role of a mother to Teddy and they had in the last two weeks become a small family.

Harry asked Ginny to live with him in Grimmauld Place and she accepted. Neither were going back to school, because of all the bad memories from the last year, and surprising them both Molly didn't object, but did insist that Ginny ask Headmistress McGonagall if she could take her N.E., which both Ginny and McGonagall agreed too.

Harry turned with Teddy to face Ginny and they both wordlessly grabbed eachothers hands and walked into the front yard to say their goodbyes before apparating to the doorstep of their new house, and when Harry opened the door, Kreacher was standing there smiling and said simply "Welcome Home, Master Harry"


End file.
